


Roommate

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clark/lex, au where they meet because clark is going to college and wound up with lucas as a roommate, and lex would like to apologize in advance for his brother's behavior.</p><p>Prompt given to me by <a href="http://darkphoenext.tumblr.com/">darkphoenext</a> for the three sentence fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> This can also be found on my tumblr [here](http://nerdclops.tumblr.com/post/135686093773/clarklex-au-where-they-meet-because-clark-is).

Lex knocked on the door to what would soon be Lucas’ dorm room; he’d heard that Lucas’ roommate had already moved in, and he wanted to get to him before Lucas did. 

A, frankly gorgeous, young man opened the door, “Hello?” 

“Are you Clark Kent? I’m Lex Luthor. My little brother is your roommate. I’d like to formally apologize for what your going to have to deal with this semester.”


End file.
